Freedom
by HeartOfTheWolf94
Summary: Nagisa Koizumi was just about one of the smartest people in Japan. Aside from her studies, she was always infatuated with ATs. To her ATs seemed to give a since of freedom. Freedom that Agito/Akito Wanajima will help her achieve.M for Language. OC x Agito (Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be continuing on with this story. Check out my other ones in the meantime.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Nagisa Koizumi found her life in Tokyo to be quite lovely. She had a good friend. Ringo Noyamano, who had three other sisters. Her older sister Rikku was on the road to engagement. She was one of the smartest girls in the whole country of Japan and aside from that, Tokyo had a lot of people who owned a pair of AT's. Nagisa loved how it looked as though you were free to go where ever you wanted with AT's. Like nothing else in the world mattered. In Nagisa's case, there was a problem. Nagisa did not own a pair of AT's. She had really good skating experience but never has she used AT's before. Nagisa was hoping that some day, she could be free with the others.


	2. Air Treks, Accidents and AT Games Oh My!

Nagisa stretched out her arms as soon as the school bell rang. Finally the day was over. Ringo and her were going to do something after school after they made sure Ringo's house mate, Ikki, stayed after school to make up a test. After a bit of threats from Ringo Ikki finally decided to stay. Ikki smiled at Nagisa before he walked off to his class. He smiled at her often because that was his way of teasing her height. She was small but Ikki told her that her breast size made up for that. Ringo would of course get a little jealous about this even though Ringo was big in the chest too. So finally they managed to leave the school building to Ringo's house.

Mikan was playing a video game as usual when they arrived at the house. Rika was at Nagisa's house and Ume was no where to be seen. Nagisa asked Ringo over and over again what it was that they were to do today but Ringo always said it was a surprise. While Ringo was changing in her room, Nagisa stayed and watched Mikan yell at her game. When Ringo finally came out dressed, they said their good byes to Mikan.

Since Nagisa didn't have the opportunity to change yet, they started walking toward her house. Nagisa still curious to know what the surprise was, was just about to burst from the suspense. She started to worry Ringo once she started to walk off to fast.

"Hey slow down a bit will ya?" Ringo demanded.

"Sorry Ringo I guess I'm a little to excited." Nagisa apologized in her sweet voice.

Ringo laughed a bit when she suddenly realized they were in front of their destination. They went up to the door and Rikku automatically opened the door. She took Nagisa into her arms really fast and smothered her with a hug. Nagisa tried resisting the hug but Rikku wouldn't let her budge until about a minute later.

"Nagisa I'm so excited that-" Rikku was cut off by Rika's hand on her shoulder. Rikku looked at Rika and laughed a bit.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I almost forgot." Rikku apologized briskly.

Nagisa,confused,walked off to her room. Ringo looked displeased at Rikku and Rikku apologized once again. Rikku turned to look at Nagisa's door. She pushed her carnelian red hair gently behind her neck.

"She's in for a real treat. Isn't she?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah. I think she'll like it." Rika answered as she walked out of view.

Nagisa came back out with a dark denim mini skirt with a short black jacket over an office green t-shirt. She slipped on a nice pair of black converse. Rikku always known Nagisa to wear mini skirts. One thing that Rikku envied on her little sister was how curvaceous she was for a 15 year old. Rikku looked very womanly but that is why some people would chase after her.

"You ready to go now?" Ringo questioned.

"Yeah I think I'm ready for this alleged surprise." Nagisa replied back.

"Have fun." Rikku called out as Ringo and Nagisa disappeared out the door.

They arrived at the local storm rider's stadium that was closed today. Ringo used her AT's to fly over the fence. Nagisa climbed up over the fence and jumped down. When her and Ringo ran inside they found Ikki, Kazu, Onigiri and Buccha. They all suddenly launched up into the air with there AT's and started using the obstacle courses. Nagisa was stunned by all them. Even Ringo took off to join them. Onigiri was on a long railing gliding across it. Buccha was knocking over the fake walls as he slid by. Ringo's pigtails flying after her was a sight to see. Nagisa looked all around her in amazement as each rider would zoom by her making her hair fly all around. Ikki and Kazu where play fighting in the air. To anyone who was not friends with them it would look like they were fighting for real. Nagisa being a friend of theres knew they were only play fighting. What seemed to last forever finally came to an end.

One by one the storm riders returned to ground level. They had stopped because Ringo was called home early. Since Ringo had to leave, Buccha and Onigiri left to so they could eat. Nagisa jumped down from the bleachers and almost lost her footing. Ikki was caught in a trance when he saw this for he saw her breast move from side to side for the split second. Kazu not knowing why he was in the trance awoken him. Nagisa walked up to them.

"That was truly amazing!"Nagisa excitedly explained.

"Oh so you liked that? Yeah we suggested Ringo to bring you since you were so into AT's." Kazu explained.

"I really appreciate that. One thing though. Why did you guys need to use the stadium?" Nagisa questioned with a puzzled look.

"Well that you will have to find out with in a week or two." Ikki responded.

"Oh. I see. I believe I can wait." she cheerfully anounced.

Ikki,Kazu and Nagisa left the stadium and walked Kazu home. When Kazu was out of view inside his house, Ikki looked at Nagisa almost immediately. This startled her so she stepped back a bit.

"What is it Ikki?" Nagisa asked uncomfortably.

"How would you like to try AT's?" He asked her eagerly.

"Me on AT's? Well you see-" Nagisa tried to finish.

"It's settled then. Here put these on."

Ikki forced his AT's off and shoved them toward Nagisa. Nagisa took them looking unsure. She glanced around before removing her shoes and putting on Ikki's Air Trek's.

"Now your as tall as me with those shoes." Ikki said jokingly.

Ikki had given Nagisa instructions before she decided to take off. So Nagisa was only doing what she was told. Nagisa started to skate around the premises gracefully. She skated around for about five minutes to waste time. She knew Ikki was becoming impatient by the thin line his mouth was making. Feeling pressured, she closed her eyes as she pushed herself up. She felt everything around her get lighter but she was to afraid to open her eyes. She heard Ikki scream something so she opened her eyes. She opened her eyes only to find herself flying completely out of control. She must have pushed to hard because she was still going higher and higher. She was smart enough to know how AT's were made. To fly them was a different story. Ikki was running after her below and he was yelling to her but he was sure she couldn't hear him. Finally he stopped running after her as sudden shock hit him. Nagisa had stopped flying higher and higher but there was a reason for that. She was falling! She started spinning down and she let out a shriek. Ikki finally got over the shock and ran over to the area she was falling. Ikki started to aimlessly run around trying to find the spot where she would possibly hit. Ikki started to hope that Nagisa would catch onto the clothes line in the alleyway. When Nagisa hit the clothes line Ikki was relieved only until he realized the clothes line was wrapped around her throat! Nagisa was getting choked by the clothes line. Though she faced certain death she didn't panic. She kicked the AT's off her feet and down to Ikki where he caught them. Ikki put them on his feet frantically and launched up to where Nagisa was. Without thinking he cut the clothes line and Nagisa started to drop. He quickly caught Nagisa and flew away from the scene. He set Nagisa down and saw her neck was in the midst of healing itself from the clothes line being in her skin.

"Are you alright?" Ikki interrogated sounding worried.

"I'm fine. It's just, I need to get home without Rikku knowing about this." she responded.

"Of course but how?"

"Take me in my room through my window. My throat will be better by morning. Please don't tell Ringo." said Nagisa.

"Right." So he lifted her up and walked her to her room's window. He slyly got her in and put her in her bed. When Ikki left leaving no trace of him there, Nagisa fell asleep.

When Ikki arrived home he was yelled at by Mikan for missing dinner. Ikki really didn't feel like yelling back though which came as a shock to Ringo and Akito. Ringo set off to her room as Ikki was still getting yelled at. All that was on Ikki's mind was what happened with Nagisa today. Akito knew something was wrong with him but he wasn't sure if he should ask or not. Ikki went to bed early that night. He felt he caused Nagisa the pain she received.

* * *

About a week had passed since the incident. Nagisa was doing fine and Ringo or Rikku never found out. All the while Nagisa was still infatuated with AT's. The only thing that changed was she didn't really want a pair of her own anymore. Even Ikki went back to normal. Everything was alright now. It was Saturday after school when everyone on the streets started nothing but gossip. The first local storm rider game was to take place. All of Nagisa's friends were really hyped up about it. Then Nagisa remembered something that Ikki said.

"Hey Ikki. Why was it you were at the stadium again? A week has passed."

Ikki looked at Nagisa and then he smiled. He put a thumbs up sign too. Kazu and Onigiri were grinning too. Even Buccha was happy.

"Cause we have our own team." Ikki finally answered.

"It's name is, Kogarasumaru." Kazu finished.

"Wow. I had no idea." Nagisa stated.

This whole time Nagisa had no idea and she really found this exciting. She couldn't wait to actually see them in action.

"Whens the game then?" she anxiously asked.

"Tonight." Ringo answered.

"Did you want to come?"

"I would really appreciate it if I could."

"We'll say your apart of the team so you can get in for free." Onigiri assured her.

Nagisa was swelling up with so much happiness smiled for what seemed like eternity. Ringo placed a hand on Nagisa's shoulder and smiled at her.

"We should go get ready now. It starts within about three hours." she informed her.

"Alright"

When Ringo arrived at Nagisa's house dressed already Rikku was stunned by her choice of clothes. She wore black platformed heels with black leggings and an Orchid halter top with a gold colored necklace. She was quite beautiful this way but Nagisa thought she was getting to formal. Nagisa wore something simple and yet it still stunned some people. She wore a pair of stonewashed skinny jeans with black converse high tops. She still manged to wear her office green shirt with a black hoodie this time. Her accessory choice was to wear a silver necklace with fangs on it. Rikku thought they both looked very beautiful with these outfits choices and told them to have fun.

"You ready for this?" Ringo asked almost excitingly

"I sure am."

"We should enter the stadium now then."

"Right." Nagisa agreed.


	3. Agito Wanijima and The First AT Game

Before Nagisa and Ringo stepped in the stadium they heard the announcers say two special guest where to attend this game. Nagisa wondered who they could have been and received her answer as soon as her and Ringo entered the stadium. Ringo's name was announced by the announcer. The other name was Nagisa's own. The crowd of people sitting down roared with applause and cheers. Ringo was waving around at everyone while Nagisa, a little bit shyly, did a tiny wave. Ringo then grabbed Nagisa's hand and dragged her to team Kogarasumaru's team room. When they went inside Nagisa was greeted by a hug from Buccha.

"You made it!" He happily cried out.

Buccha was hugging her so tight Nagisa was losing air and turning blue. Finally Onigiri pointed out to him that he needed to stop. As much fun they were having in the dressing room talking about their opponents, time had to come to an end. Ikki and his fellow teammates charged out when there team name was called. Ringo and Nagisa went to go get good seats in the front. Nagisa had realized the boy Akito who lived with Ringo was on the team. She knew him very little but he was always happy and really cute. She noticed something wasn't quite right about him this time. He seemed different. Not only was the eye patch on his other eye but this eye resembled that of a shark's. He didn't even seem to look cute anymore. Nagisa lost thought when Kazu was the first to fight.

* * *

After Kazu's,Ikki's,Onigiri's and Buccha turns had passed with in an hour, finally it was Akito's turn. He was up against a girl known for her enchanting locks. Rumour has it that when she let's down her long silvery locks that everyone around her would succumb to her every whim. The race was intense really. Akito and the girl slid all around the stadium. Jumping through hoops of fire, jumping over water bins, even the occasional rail grind. Not only where they to race but they were also supposed to knock the other out of the arena. The girl put up a strong effort but she started to get beaten by Akito.

"Woo ! Go Agito!" Ringo screamed out.

Agito? Nagisa didn't see any Agito in sight. All she saw was the fair maiden and Akito. Ringo's face became a little worried when she saw the girl was taking off her hat. The long hair started to tumble down in what seemed to be slow motion. Finally this Agito started to become weak. Nagisa couldn't believe this. If he would lose then team Kogarasumaru would lose their first AT match locally. Ringo looked away in disbelief while Nagisa realized something. Looking carefully you could see a mist. A mist like perfume. She looked even more closely and realized this girl was using some type of spray to knock him out. She had to tell someone. She quickly ran over to where Ikki and the others resided and peered down at Ikki.

"Ikki you must tell him. The girl is spraying a mist. Tell him to cover his nose!" Nagisa frantically informed.

Ikki looked over up at Akito who was just about to fall off the railing. He opened his mouth to yell until a shocker came to the Kogarasumaru supporters. Akito grabbed the girls hair when he was falling off only to reveal that her silver hair was a wig! She stopped moving and looked a dazed. Beneath that beautiful silvery hair was short orange hair in pigtails. While the girl was frozen in shock, Akito pushed her roughly out of the arena.

"I'm the fucking fang king. Of course I win." Akito commented as he flew down to Ikki.

Ringo joined up with Nagisa and saw Nagisa's confused face.

"Is something the matter?

"Something is wrong with Akito." Nagisa pointed out. Ringo laughed at her and smiled.

"That's not Akito at all. That's Agito. Oh I guess you didn't know he had split personalities." Ringo explained. So this whole time, Nagisa was watching this Agito.

When Ringo went to join the others down there, Nagisa was analyzing Agito. The eye patch was on his right eye and his left eye resembled a shark's eye. He looked more rough and serious then Akito. He was really hot more then cute. Nagisa's analyzing didn't last long for Agito peered up at her. She backed up out of view as she felt a surge of embarrassment spread through out her body. She finally decided that she should jump down there with the others. She jumped down and lost her footing to almost fall down until someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up. It was Agito. He was sort of giving her a dirty glare until he let go of her wrist and started listening to Ikki talk.

"We haven't done this in so long we actually almost lost. How long has it been since we did this? Eight months?" Ikki was discussing.

"Thankfully I won my match." bragged Kazu who knew Ikki had actually lost his match.

"I'm surprised I even won mine." laughed Onigiri.

"Thanks to Agito we actually won." Ikki said with appreciation.

"Of course I won. Why would I lose to a girl with a fake ass wig anyways? It would be a pretty fucked up match if I lost." Agito commented smugly.

"Are you trying to test me shortie!?" Ikki yelled angrily.

Team Kogarasumaru and it's supporters went back to the team room except for Agito. Agito walked off out sight to a door that lead to some stairs. Ringo was pouring Ramune for everyone to drink in a cup. Emily was trying to shyly flirt with Kazu while Buccha and Onigiri were chowing down on some food delivered to them. Nagisa was awkwardly getting messed with by Ikki once he took a sip of his Ramune. He randomly went behind her and put his hands on her breast and moved them around a bit. Nagisa was appalled but there was nothing she could do besides blush.

"Your breast size is so huge for a tiny girl like you." Ikki stated.

"Um...thanks?" Nagisa questioned curiously.

Ringo was getting mad and Nagisa could see this. Since Nagisa was getting hit on to some extent by Ikki, she was starting to become uncomfortable. (Especially since Ringo was getting mad) So she came up with the excuse that she had to go to the bathroom. She briskly left the room and was heading to the bathroom until she saw a door. It lead to the top of the stadium. She decided fresh air would clear her mind about Ikki fondling with her breast. When she arrived on top of the roof she heard voices.

"Good job on your race today."

"Yeah whatever. You knew I was going to win though."

"It was really clever how you let that girl think you were succumbing to her mist."

"Only the Fang King could have such skills of course."

"Yeah. I guess your right Agito."

Agito? She completely forgot that he was up here. Could he be possibly talking to Akito?

"Hey Akito. It seems we have a visitor." Agito said smoothly.

"A visitor?"

Agito looked back just a tad bit and kept staring. His eye was telling her to show herself. She walked fourth just a to be in the moonlight. Her hair shined radiantly in the moonlight as she stared at Agito.

"Oh it's you." Agito said.

"I'm really sorry if I'm intruding." Nagisa apologized.

Agito stood up and worked his way over to her. He seemed to be skimming her up and down her body but Nagisa could never tell. He gave a sort of smile showing off fang like teeth. He stopped himself right in front of Nagisa only to switch his eye patch to his left eye. The right eye was the gentle and cute eye Nagisa had known. It was Akito.

"Hey it's you! Your Ringo's friend. Gosh your pretty." Akito rambled about.

"My name is Akito. As you have already met him, you were talking to Agito. Did you really like his performance today?"

"Agito's performance was incredible. I thought only I could see that girl's trick but it seems Agito saw it too." Nagisa replied.

Suddenly Agito appeared in front of Nagisa's face with his devilish smile.

"So you liked my performance? Why am I not surprised. I said this before and I'm going to say it again. Only the fang king could come up with such a plan." Agito blurted about. Agito stepped back away from her to give her some breathing room. He strolled back over to his metal beam to sit on and sat down. Nagisa made her way over and sat down about ten inches away from him. She knew at some point she had to return to Ringo and the others but she wasn't ready yet. Suddenly it was Akito who turned to face Nagisa with a smile on his face.

"Agito let me come out to talk to you!" He excitedly announced. Nagisa slightly smiled at him.

"So do you own a pair of AT's?" Akito curiously asked.

"No actually. I think my studies are more important."

"Oh. Well don't feel alone." Akito assured her.

"I really don't do AT's myself. I do very little with them. Agito is the professional."

"I see. So you two are like brothers yes?"

"Yeah pretty much. I would count Agito as the older brother. He promised to protect me."

"It must be nice."

"You don't have an older sibling?" Akito sadly asked.

"I do. My older sister hasn't promised to protect me though. Sometimes I think it's me who protects her."

"So your sort of the older one mentally." Akito understood.

"Yeah. It's just since she's so beautiful, many boys have tried to take advantage of her and usually it was only me who could see it." Nagisa explained further.

"Oh I see. Well I hope your sister can be happy soon."

"Thanks. I think she's doing much better now."

After her conversation with Akito, they both made there way back to the team room where Ikki had a bump at the top of his head. She only assumed that Ringo got him as soon as she left. Emily had fallen asleep and Kazu was now answering fan mail. While this lasted so short, Akito still had a conversation with Nagisa. He even informed her that he liked Ikki. Nagisa found nothing wrong with this besides it was a tad bit awkward but also very cute. Finally the time had come for everyone to return home. First Buccha and Onigiri left, then Emily,Kazu and Yayoi then finally Ikki, Akito and Ringo. Nagisa had to walk home all alone today. Ringo didn't want to let Ikki out of her sight. Nagisa was really satisfied how today turned out. She couldn't wait for another Storm Riders game. She was never going to go bored with those games. There was another one next Saturday and Nagisa was already excited.


	4. Falling Is Freedom!

It was only Wednesday. Three days have passed since the first Storm Rider game of the season. Nagisa had been coming over to Ringo's house everyday to tutor Ikki who was on the verge of failing. Akito would always be out and liven up any room. Agito was never out once. Basically nothing interesting has happened since the game.

After tutoring time, Ringo announced that a training session was recommended. Ikki agreed to this. They decided a training session is required everyday until Saturday. Nagisa had a plan though to decide what area they were to train most. It required infiltrating the Storm Rider Stadium though. So everyone slipped on there shoes or AT's and went to the stadium.

When Kazu, Onigiri and Buccha arrived they all stared at the fence. No one was really sure where to look even when they got inside. Only a few people could actually go in so they didn't seem suspicious. Nagisa volunteered. As soon as she did Ikki was about to say something until Akito volunteered.

"Me and Agito will help you get the information" Akito stated.

"Thank you." Nagisa went over to the fence until she heard a different voice speaking.

"You'll arouse more suspicion if you climb the fence slowly." Agito explained.

"What other way is-"

Nagisa felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Her feet lifted off the ground and she was flying up. Agito was flying her over the fence. When they finally made it back down, he let go of her and walked off inside the building. Nagisa followed after Agito quickly before he went out of sight. Ringo and the others started to pretend like they were playing a casual game of AT tag to pass the time.

Agito led Nagisa to the announcer's room believing they would find their information there. The room was locked so they needed to find another way around. Nagisa had an idea in mind but she wasn't sure if Agito would think it would work. Because of this she decided to act on impulse. Nagisa opened up the vent on the side wall and started to prop herself in. Agito stared at her giving her a "what the hell" look but Nagisa didn't notice. She started to crawl through the vent looking for the right passage way to lead to the the announcer's booth.

"Do you even know what your doing?" Agito called after her. She gave no reply because she found the vent to the announcer's booth. She undid her ponytail and used her hair ribbon to pick up a convenient bobby pin right below the vent. She used it to undue the bolts. Once open, she rolled out. She walked over to the door and opened it only for Agito to start yelling at her.

"Who the hell are you?! What did you do to that girl?!"

"Wait! Agito it's me." Nagisa explained in a frightened tone of voice.

"You can't be her! She had a ponytail unlike you. Your hair is down freely. Don't think you can trick the Fang King!" Agito screamed at her.

To try and save herself Nagisa explained why she was in there in the first place and why her hair was down freely. Agito understood after a couple of minutes and finally realized his mistake. They proceeded into the office and looked at the calendar. The team listed for Saturday was named Botanical Reefs. Nagisa had heard they where new and their best skill on the field was knocking out there opponents. This told them that everyone needed to practice defense and watch where they are going. Akito decided to come out and help fix the vents back up. He and Nagisa where about leave out the room until Akito grabbed hold of Nagisa's breast.

"A-Akito! What are you doing?!" Nagisa asked surprised.

"I heard Ikki talking about these in his sleep so I was wondering what was so great about them." Akito replied happily.

"No touching please." Nagisa begged as she pulled away from him. Akito was laughing until Nagisa quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him into the janitors closet.

"Hey what's the matter?" Akito whispered.

"Someone else is in here. Please keep quiet." Nagisa replied.

Akito switched the eye patch so Agito was present. Agito could hear the footsteps come by the door and stop. Without hesitation, Agito jumped the person outside the closet.

"Ay! Watch it shortie. It's only me." It was only Ikki. He explained he had only came inside to see if they needed help. Of course they didn't since they already had the information. The trio walked out of the stadium and into the sunlight. They reported the information they had gathered to Ikki who reported it to the rest of the team. The information was pretty helpful. That's where there training began for these next three days.

* * *

It was time for the game. The teams where all ready going at it in separate rooms. The announcer kept showing how everyone's match was going through cameras. The only one who was done was Kazu. He got some little girl as an opponent. She was about 12 years old. The little girl was pretty fast until Kazu accidentally stepped on one of her long pigtails. This made her fall off the railing. When Emily saw Kazu win she just about screamed. Onigiri was racing a gay guy on the opposing team. He really wasn't too happy about that. The guy kept blowing him kisses while they where racing. Onigiri tried to dodge every last blow kiss only for one to prevail. It hit Onigiri right on his cheek. Onigiri yelled with disgust and fell out of the arena which made the Botanical reefs win.

Ikki had won his match and Buccha had lost his. Now the teams fate rested on Agito shoulders again. No of the other Kogarasumaru team members completed the race fully so Agito wanted to win fully. The girl he was fighting was too much of a flirt. When she would be ahead of him she'd stop and turn to face him and his face would almost land right into her breast. Every time she did this Agito would jump over her. One time the girl almost fell out of the arena but Agito helped her up and yelled at her.

"I will win my race fully you bitch! Get your ass back in the arena!"

Finally Agito managed to get to the finish line. When the girl made it to the finish line, she bent down and panted. She looked up at Agito and gave a winking smile. Agito pushed her out of the arena before walking off.

When team Kogarasumaru was celebrating like last time, Agito went on the roof like last time. Ikki was showing the team some of the parts they had obtained. One of the parts was the little girls wheels. So Kazu switched out his worn out blades for hers. He tested them out right in the team room and boy did they make the difference. When Ringo gave out Ramune this time, Ikki didn't touch on Nagisa. Emily was talking Yayoi's ear off about Kazu's past two victories. After about 20 minutes, Nagisa decided to go check on Agito. She walked up the same stairs from last time and opened the entrance to the roof. She looked and didn't see Agito on that metal beam of his. She took one step into the room when-

"FUCK!!" Agito shouted.

Nagisa fell down on the ground backwards with her heart pounding. She looked up to see Agito with an evil smile. Agito started menacingly laughing now. Agito suddenly stopped only for him to switch the eye patch. Akito helped her up and apologized to her for Agito's trick.

"Agito only did that cause he knew you would come up here." Akito explained sitting on the metal beam.

"So may I ask you something again?" Akito asked.

"Sure."

"Well it's about AT's. Why don't you have a pair at least?"

"Well I-" Nagisa started.

"I'm actually kind of scared of them from an event that happened about two weeks ago."

"What happened?" Akito asked with much interest.

"I lost control to fly them and almost got myself killed so...I don't know what else to say."

"How about don't say anything."

Nagisa looked for a split second to see that Agito was out once again. He grabbed her waist and quickly launched up into the air with his AT's. Nagisa was more shocked then horrified. Agito started flying away from the stadium still holding on to her. He must have took this as a horrid joke seeing the expression on his face. He flew up so high into the air Nagisa thought they would never get back down. He suddenly let go of her when they were really high up. She started to tumble down but didn't let out a single scream. She stretched her shaking hands toward Agito who still had a smile of amusement on his face.

"Can't you feel it. The excitement of free falling in the air. Don't you feel free?" Agito asked her menacingly.

"Spread your wings damn it."

Nagisa was trying to comprehend what he was saying to her. She didn't understand where he was getting at. Now that she thought about it, her hands weren't shaking anymore. She actually liked all the wind blowing through her hair. The wind seeping through the openings in between her fingers. This was what it felt like to own a pair of AT's. She started to flip around now trying different angles to see how the wind felt. Agito realized she started to like it now and this was what he wanted. He stared at her while a smile spread across her face. She seemed to have done a flip when all the sudden she sort of pushed into Agito. Agito's eye widened a bit and he pulled away. Nagisa pulled away just about as instantly as he did. Agito grabbed her hand and landed back down onto the stadium roof when Nagisa gave a anxious look at him.

"Please teach me how to use AT's!" she asked most willingly.

"So now you want to use AT's. Well then,I doubt I have the time to teach someone with no experience." Nagisa's smile disappeared from her face as she gazed at his face. Agito turned around a little with his back to her and said,

"Of course maybe...after AT games I'm available." Nagisa's smile had reappeared upon her face. Even more beautiful then the last.

"The next AT game will be on Tuesday."

"Why is it off schedule?" Nagisa questioned.

"Because we set this game up. The last two games the opposite team who we didn't know had challenged us. Now it was our turn to challenge them."

"It's not even taking place at this stadium." Agito said matter-of-factly.

"No matter where it's at...I'll be there."Nagisa said reassuringly.


	5. The Unexpected Twist

Tuesday's AT game came and went. Team Kogarasumaru was still on a high winning streak. There was a team trying to take over their school's property. This happens often. This team must have been interested in their high winning streak to have challenged them for the turf. This team that had challenged them also had an interestingly high winning streak. Who ever they were, they were to battle right after school on Friday. Today was Wednesday so there was still two days to train. Everyone was going to do training practices at there place of living except for Agito. He was to train in a meadow. Little did the others know that Nagisa was going with him because he was going to train her and not himself. Ringo didn't know why but she couldn't find her AT's cause Agito snatched them for Nagisa to use during this training session.

"Now let's start off with the basics. You know how to lift off right?" Agito asked in a impatient way.

"Yes. You push up from the ground." Nagisa answered.

Agito tossed Ringo's AT's at her. She put them on her feet shaking a little bit. She looked at Agito who looked like he was losing his patience. He showed her how to take off twice demanding her to get it right the first time. Nagisa feeling pressured, failed the first time. Agito yelled at her telling her what to do specifically. She tried again this time with a little more confidence. She made it up in the air and she managed to not fly off anymore then that. Agito looked up at Nagisa and told her she could have done better. He then explained to her how to control the AT's in the air. She needed constant explanation and this pissed Agito off.

"This is my eighth time explaining!" Agito yelled with much irritation. Nagisa apologized and then finally she understood the concept after the tenth explanation.

"Finally. Now you need to know how to land."

Nagisa no longer had a beaming face. It slipped away quickly. She was tired of making Agito angry. Agito instructed her what to do. Nagisa listened very carefully and landed safely back on the ground. Agito stared at her.

"Then you decide to do it right the first time when I have given up on you." Agito added dully to the silence. Nagisa just watched Agito walk away which meant her lessons for today was over. She had obviously made him angry so she was quiet the whole way home.

* * *

1 month had passed with parts wars here and there. Nagisa had lessons with Agito after every AT game but that was it. No more after school lessons ever since the first one. Today Kogarasumaru was trying to take over another schools turf. They were engaged in battle right now. The battle was D rank so they actually had the chance to fight. Kazu went first but for a change he actually lost his. Buccha said that Kazu had the ability to win but Kazu's mind wasn't in the right place to win. Emily was upset that he lost. Buccha won and Onigiri's match was still going on. Ikki had won his and he wanted to rub it in Kazu's face. Onigiri finally ended up losing his match. Agito's match had just begun cause the person he was fighting wanted everyone else match to be done.

The match was lasting for awhile now. Twenty minutes had passed since it first started and no one seemed to be gaining the upper hand. While everyone was urging them on, Nagisa started to realize something. The guards in this school's stadium had came in and was telling all the opposing teams fans something. Nagisa looked back at Agito's on going fight and saw something in his opponent's teeth when he was screaming it looked like some sort of button or trigger. She examined closely and then she looked around the rest of the arena. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing.

"Ringo. May I borrow your AT's?" Nagisa suddenly asked.

"Sure but why? Ringo asked as she handed her the AT's.

"Please don't ask questions." Nagisa responded quickly putting on the AT's. She jumped on top of the railing and then pushed off quickly. She glided through the air and onto the ground. She scurried into the passageway that led to Agito's battle. She slid across the floor really fast only to hear the noise of Agito's fight. She turned to the side door and busted it open. Agito and his opponent both stopped moving and stared at Nagisa who flew toward Agito and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Seems we have another to go up in flames!" yelled the boy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Agito intensely said glaring at the enemy.

"Agito!" Nagisa started. "He's trying to-"

"Let's welcome her with a bang!!" the boy shouted as he clicked something in his teeth.

"Get down!" Nagisa yelled as she pushed Agito onto the ground. Just about as instantly as she did this an explosion erupted. Ringo's mouth dropped in horror. On the screen you could see Nagisa blow away from the blast. She was about to take off flying but she forgot Nagisa had her AT's. The rest of the enemy team went over to team Kogarasumaru and they all started fighting. Ringo,Emily and Yayoi ran off away from the little brawl. This little uproar was upsetting Ringo because this wasn't how AT's were supposed to be used.

Nagisa opened her eyes partly and heard footsteps coming her way. She felt herself get lifted up by hands but she didn't know who's.

"Agito?" she questioned and looked up. It wasn't Agito at all. It was the guy who set off the bomb. His hair was silver and just about as long as Agito's. He was smirking at her. His cobalt blue eyes penetrated hers. He looked over at Agito who seemed immobile and started to fly upwards.

"Of course you survived that." he whispered in Nagisa's ear. He started flying upwards with her snug in his arms. Nagisa had no idea what the hell he was talking about. She looked down and saw Agito getting up. She outstretched her hand toward Agito.

"Agito. Agito!" She was calling out.

Agito looked up at her getting kidnapped. Agito looked a split second behind him to see another one of the teams members coming over to grab him. He looked at the ever so fading Nagisa and looked back at the enemy coming toward him. He turned to the approaching enemy and leaped into the air. He spun around ferociously and caught his hooks on the enemy's pants. He threw the enemy across the battle zone and leaped up into the air after Nagisa. The unknown boy holding Nagisa started to fly faster with an evil grin. He was staring back at Agito getting higher and higher. He flipped him off and started laughing. Agito was finally set off.

"Don't fuck with me!" He yelled angrily. He sped up faster baring little fangs. The boy threw Nagisa up into the sky only for her ponytail to come undone. She closed her eyes tightly and skyrocketed into the air with Ringo's AT's. She flew off looking behind her. The boy looked up at her as he got tackled by Agito. Nagisa never took her eyes off of Agito when she was flying off. She had to avoid one enemy the whole time she was escaping.

She finally returned to the bleachers. Everyone of team Kogarasumaru was gone already. Nagisa turned around for a split second only to see a fan of the opposing team. The fan ran over to Nagisa and the yelled, "The Ice Queen! Is it true your the Queen of The Ice Road?"

Nagisa stared confusingly at the fan and looked away when she heard AT's coming. The fan lunged at Nagisa trying to grab her. Nagisa flew up a bit with her AT's to dodge and looked back at the direction of the hum of the AT's. Agito came around the corner and started flying in Nagisa's direction. There was blood trickling down his mouth and he seemed pissed. He grabbed Nagisa's hand about to fly off with her when the fan caught hold of Nagisa's ankle. The fan had a possessed look to him. He started pulling Nagisa down toward him and Agito kept getting more angry.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Agito lashed out.

The fan's mouth suddenly dropped open with excitement on their face. They pulled a remote out of their pocket and one of the buttons read "detonate".

"Agito!" Nagisa yelled as she embraced his lower body in a hug. The explosion went off making bleachers crumble and the fan went flying. The giant T.V monitors started to fall down with the loud shatter of glass. Outside the stadium the rest of team Kogarasumaru stared at the exploding stadium. Ringo's eyes were wide and filled with tears. She knew Agito and Nagisa hadn't made it out. Ikki placed his hands on Ringo's shoulders staring at what was a stadium not to long ago.

"We have to go and get them." Ringo explained through tears.

"Ringo...they're fine. We'll see them marching out soon I promise." Ikki reassured her a little unsure in himself.

Nagisa opened her eyes and saw a icy blue barrier around her and Agito. They where falling down and Agito was staring at her wide eyed.

"How are you....doing that?" Agito asked in awe.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Nagisa said.

They both looked at the barrier again which suddenly disappeared. They automatically started free falling. Nagisa grabbed onto Agito's hand scared for a split moment and Agito didn't understand why Nagisa always came to him for safety when he could be a danger to her himself. Agito pulled his hand out of Nagisa's and looked at her.

"You have the AT's. Use them. Since you managed to figure out somehow." with that Agito flew down faster to the ground. Nagisa was still free falling trying to figure out what she was doing. She was scared of making a mistake. She pushed off the air a little bit to quickly and went down blazingly fast and almost past Agito. Agito for one grabbed her ankle to slow her down and gave a sigh.

"You did just fine in the stadium and now all the sudden you fail miserably to control yourself. What game are you trying to pull here?" Agito questioned and pointed out. She ignored his criticism as she saw Ringo and them in view walking off.

"Ringo!" Nagisa yelled with the biggest smile.

Everyone turned around and smiled as they saw the two. Nagisa with to much excitement pushed forward to fast and was speeding down to them. Luckily Ikki got in the way which cushioned Nagisa. Nagisa was lifted up by Ikki and he spun her around and put her down. When Agito landed Ikki grabbed Agito's head and gave him a noogy. Agito tried pulling away in disgust. Ringo threw her arms around Nagisa and let her tears flow.

"When we get to my house explain everything that happened. I was so worried about you. Your so fragile and just watching you get blow across that screen was a devastation." Ringo managed to say through tears.

All of team Kogarasumaru then started leaving the scene into the sunset. Nagisa looked over at Agito slightly. He looked over at her after feeling watched and she looked away from him quickly. He made a mad face and switched his eye patch so Akito was present who began running his mouth to everybody. By the time they would reach Ringo's house, there would be nothing else to learn since Akito was reciting everything.


	6. Akito's New Crush, Date With Agito Wha?

When at Ringo's, Nagisa filled in the details that Akito didn't get to. One thing she left out was the whole Ice road thing. She thought that had no importance. Akito cut into what Nagisa was saying mid-sentence and told everybody about the icy blue barrier that had appeared around them as they fell through the skies.

"The barrier was icy blue and it held us within it. It seemed like we were in a clear snowball. Agito was astonished because he had no idea how Nagisa did it." Akito rambled on.

"An icy barrier? That can't be right. And you say Nagisa did?" Ringo pushed on.

"Yeah. It was a beautiful thing to see really."

"Nagisa do you think you could show us? You know pull it out again." Ikki asked her.

"I'm sorry Ikki but I don't know how I did it to be honest." she apologized with a nervous smile.

"So it just sort of happened? Nagisa have you been experimenting with ice by chance?" Ikki teased with a big grin.

"I don't recall."

Finally Akito went on about the weird fan that did the suicide bombing to rock the whole school. In fact, that explosion may have struck the school down. None of the members knew what that school's intentions were of killing them and why they possibly wanted Nagisa. In fact Agito made a cameo saying why would anyone want Nagisa. This hurt Nagisa a little bit but that was to be expected from Agito to try and bring her down.

"I wonder if that was even a school at all. I wonder if all the fans and the team members are all one big organization like Behemoth who disguised themselves as a school." Nagisa speculated.

"Thats a possibility." Buccha added.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay here and talk longer I think it's best I get home before my mom figures out I was at that exploding school AT game. She'll be in a frenzy." Emily stated as she stood up.

"Emily is right. See you later guys." Yayoi agreed as she stood up.

"Hey Emily. Yayoi. How about Onigiri and Buccha walk you guys home?" Kazu asked them.

"I would prefer you Kazu but I guess they'll do. Thanks for your concern Kazu." Emily finished her sentence with a wink at him. Buccha and Onigiri waved good bye to everyone and walked out the door with the girls.

"Well then they are right, we should get going. We still have school tomorrow." Kazu pointed out.

"Yeah. Hey Kazu. I and Nagisa will walk you home. Then I'll drop Nagisa off along the way. I say we preferably travel by Air Treks." Ikki announced.

"Sure why not. Bye Ringo." with that, Kazu flew out the front door. Akito ran over to Nagisa to give her a hug crashing his face into her breast.

"Bye Nagisa! See you tomorrow at school." Akito said very lovingly moving his head around in her breast. Nagisa's face lit up red a little bit and she pulled away from Akito as she waved good bye to Ringo. Ikki picked Nagisa up as they walked outside and flew up into the air with Kazu. They flew off so fast, it almost left Nagisa breathless.

"So Nagisa, you spent a lot of time alone with Agito today." Kazu pointed out.

"Um...I guess I did." Nagisa shyly replied.

"You must really care for the guy if you pushed him down from the explosion that blew you across the screen." Kazu went on. Kazu sort of had a point but Nagisa only tried to save Agito because she believed they were friends so why wouldn't she let him get hurt. She cared for all her friends. She would have done the same for any of them. Or would she?

"Well this is my stop."

"We'll see you tomorrow okay Kazu?" said Ikki.

"Sure thing pal." Kazu said as he walked to the front door of his house.

"Bye Nagisa."

"Good bye." she called out. Kazu wandered inside his house. Ikki slowly flew with Nagisa in his arms now. They were flying much faster not to long ago but now it was more at ease.

"You know Ringo was worried about you." Ikki stated. Nagisa looked down at the ground below them as it moved by slowly.

"I'm sure she was. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay but you shouldn't just run off like that you know." Ikki started. "Ringo's right. You are fragile so thats why you can't run off like that. You were lucky to have been near Agito. If you weren't who knows how today could have turned out." he finished.

"I wasn't thinking. I was worried about Agito. He could have been seriously hurt."

"You could have been too." Ikki pointed out the obvious. Ikki landed in front of a store that specifically sold AT's. They looked at some of the displayed AT's.

"Why did you bring me here?" she interrogated.

"I brought you here to ask one question." Ikki said looking into her eyes in a serious manner.

"What is it?" she asked just a little uncomfortable.

"Do you think you want a pair of AT's now?" Nagisa thought this over in her head. The question was quite baffling it was. She really didn't know herself. Did she really need a pair? Well it would prevent her from using Ringo's. She wasn't really good with them either though so why get a pair when she sucked at using them? She didn't know how to answer.

"Ikki I-"

"It's okay. You don't have to answer now. I know you feel pressured. I was just wondering of course. Well I better get you home." Ikki started to lift off the ground slowly. Nagisa caught a glimpse of a nice pair of AT's sort of like boots in there. She was known for wearing mini skirts or dresses so she believed boots would go nice since she showed her legs a lot.

"Here we are. See you tomorrow Nagisa." Ikki said with a pat on Nagisa's shoulder.

"Yeah. Thank goodness tomorrow is Friday." Nagisa reminded him.

"Yeah. Well then...see ya." Ikki flew off into the night sky with great speed.

_Yeah...see ya Ikki._ She though as she walked inside her house. She went to the dinner table automatically. Rikku stood up with lightening striking speed. She handed Nagisa her plate of food almost instantly. Then Rikku danced back into the kitchen. Nagisa had a noticeable sweat drop on the side of her head for a couple moments and then began to eat.

* * *

After school on this Friday, Akito, Ikki and Ringo invited Nagisa to go to the park with them. Just an average everyday park. Nagisa thought this was fine. She needed to tutor Ikki today anyways cause they had a test next Tuesday and he most certainly wasn't ready. When they arrived at the park, Akito tried to fit in with the other little kids on the swing. Ringo was monitoring Akito in fear he might hurt one of the kids by accident.

"Ikki you have to take this tutoring seriously." Nagisa stated after she realized he was dozing off.

"Sorry Nagisa. Since it's the weekend pretty much it's really hard to take school seriously." he apologized sleepily.

The tutoring continued as normal until Akito and Ringo came back over. Ringo suggested she take over so she could make sure Ikki payed attention. Nagisa saw no problem in that and she walked away from the table. She started to walk over to a bench to sit down until Akito came running over to her and grabbed Nagisa's arm.

"Come on! Come walk with me!" he yelled happily.

"Sure." Nagisa said a little bit startled.

They walked for about ten minutes on the trail and Nagisa had to keep trying to catch up to Akito who would keep running off in a excited frenzy. Finally he was calm now when they reached a pond and Nagisa sat upon a bench. Akito went over to her and sat down next to her while wrapping his arm around hers. Her face brightened by a very little amount of red.

"For somebody who likes Ikki you seem awkwardly attached to me. Are you sure you like Ikki?" Nagisa asked very confusingly.

"I must like Ikki. I try and take baths with him everyday. I try to give him morning hugs or kisses everyday." Akito responded. Nagisa sighed.

"Then why be so attached to me?"

"I don't know really. Maybe cause it seems Ikki is fond of you. Hey! Maybe I like Ikki AND you!" Akito announced excitedly. Nagisa's face lit up more now. She didn't want to look at Akito but she couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he was excited. The sun was close to setting now and the sky was the beautiful mixture of oranges, purples and some pinks. She looked down at the sun rays reflecting off the pond's surface. She stared at the little ripples created when a cherry blossom petal would hit the surface of the pond. She finally had the courage to look up. She lifted her head up and turned to face Akito. It wasn't Akito at all. Agito was right there staring at her now.

"Agito!" she said a little startled.

"Hey...theres something I need to know." he started.

"What is it?" she asked. Agito stood up from the bench and walked over to the ponds edge. He was staring at the final glimmers of sunlight disappear. She stared at the back of his head as his hair blew slightly from the breeze. She stood up and walked a couple feet behind Agito. When no more sunlight was present, Agito turned his head back to look at Nagisa.

"We aren't doing anything at all on Saturday as you know." he brought up.

"Yeah..."

"Well then heres a question." Agito closed his eye for a moment and opened it again.

"Are you free on Saturday?"

Nagisa just stared at him. How was she supposed to react. What did he mean by being free on Saturday anyways? She remained calm but she knew something must be said.

"Agito I..." she began with a red face. Then a cool breeze passed by blowing the ribbon out of her hair that held it in a ponytail. Her hair flailed about freely once more wind came in.

"Hurry up and answer. Its not a hard question!" Agito yelled as he turned around to face Nagisa. His face tensed up automatically.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" he threatened. This scared the blush out of Nagisa.

"Agito it's still me. My ribbon is just lost." she explained quickly.

"Well if it's really you what did I just ask you?"

"If I was free tomorrow."

"Then answer the question already!" he was losing his patience.

"I'm free. There's nothing better to do." she finally answered.

"Good. I'm taking you out tomorrow whether you like it or not. I'll come get you from your house tomorrow morning so wake up early." he stated as closure to the discussion. He put his hand on the eye patch and switched it out. Nagisa had a little bit of a red face and then Akito got in front of her face.

"Agito is going to take you somewhere important tomorrow. I can't wait to see you again."

Nagisa and Akito started making their way back to the other two now. They were silent the whole time until they saw Ringo and Ikki in plain sight.

"No worries Nagisa. I'm sure your date with Agito will go perfectly. Well good bye." Akito walked off towards Ringo and Ikki who were waving bye at Nagisa. She waved bye to them as well and stood there in silence until they were gone.

She was half way home. She stood still for a couple seconds admiring the stars until something hit her all the sudden.

"DATE WITH AGITO!!?" she exclaimed loudly to herself. Her face blew up with blush. She held on to her school bad tightly and ran off all the way home.


	7. The Date That Might Change Everything

When Nagisa had arrived home last night, Rikku was so worried over her behavior and she had a fever. She thought something bad had happened until Rikku realized that she didn't have a fever at all. She was just suffering from embarrassment and being nervous over something. Rikku knew a boy had to be involved . She thought it was Ikki who had did this doing. Nagisa didn't want to say who so she said nothing was wrong instead. Rikku didn't really believe her. She really didn't believe her right now. Nagisa was in her room throwing clothes all around her room trying to find something to wear. It was early in the morning too.

"Nagisa. I know theres a guy involved so you don't have to lie anymore." Rikku had said in a sly tone of voice.

"Rikku...I'm sorry to say but this business doesn't concern you."

"I want to help my little sis out!" Rikku complained. "Come on tell me who the guy is I won't tell."

"It's...Akito." she lied.

"You mean the little cutesy one? You shouldn't even take it that seriously then. It's probably just a play date." Rikku said feeling let down. Nagisa smiled and started looking at clothes again.

"When you find your perfect outfit. Meet me downstairs. I'll get breakfast ready for you." with that Rikku walked downstairs. Nagisa sighed as she spotted a possible outfit. She knew she needed to hurry up and choose cause really, she had no idea when Agito would arrive or how he would arrive. What if he arrived at her window?

Finally Nagisa arrived downstairs completely ready. Her hair was up in a pony tail with a blue bow at the side of her hair. She was wearing black leggings and a sky blue sweater dress that hugged the curves of her body and had a tight grip on her butt. She didn't have any shoes on yet. Rikku wasn't stunned for some reason though. Rikku stood right in front of Nagisa and brushed her carnelian red hair behind her back. She had the expression as if Nagisa was in trouble. She grabbed Nagisa by the ear and pulled her over to the nearest bathroom.

"Ow Rikku. What are you doing?" she asked a little terrified. Rikku took Nagisa's hair out of a pony tail and watched as her hair drifted down freely to her sides. She took the bow out and repositioned it at the side of her head again. She faced Nagisa toward her and then speculated her face. Rikku smiled and gave Nagisa a hug. Then she danced out the bathroom and into the kitchen. Nagisa stared at herself in the mirror for a little while. _Agito probably won't recognize me again..._she thought to herself. _He never knows who I am with my hair down._

Nagisa walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where she was startled by a knocking of their front door. She turned around quickly and paced out to the front door. She was about to open it until Rikku came around the corner.

"He's here already?" she asked excitedly.

"I got it okay. Go finish breakfast." Rikku quickly went back into the kitchen. Nagisa opened the door and there was Agito with an impatient expression. He was about to walk in until Nagisa found her hands holding him back.

"What are you doing?" he questioned her in a disturbed voice.

"I told Rikku Akito was coming over. I think you should let him be present until we leave." Nagisa explained.

"I see no difference but whatever." he said as he pulled the eye patch to the other side. Akito then smiled at Nagisa and walked in with her. She lead him to the dining table and was surprised by what she saw. There was an extra plate at the table. Rikku was planning on having Akito eat with them. _Oh Rikku why?_ Nagisa thought a little disturbed. Rikku was already sitting down and smiling at them. This was going to be one hell of a breakfast.

* * *

When breakfast had finished Akito helped Rikku clean up everything which lasted for about thirty minutes. When they were about to leave, Rikku forced Nagisa to clean up all the clothes in her room. So Nagisa went up to clean it with Akito's help. When they were finally done, they came down sort of exhausted. Finally Nagisa was accessible to leave. She slipped on a black pair of Uggs and put a black jacket on that was only half then she walked out the front door. Akito said bye to Rikku cheerfully and walked out. He smiled at Nagisa and switched the eye patch out. Agito's face was really mad.

"What a waste of time that was." he stated. He picked Nagisa up in that split moment and launched off with his AT's. Nagisa looked at around as they flew toward town. She felt safe. She knew Agito had wonderful experience so there was no chance of a mistake being made. She started to realize that they were flying higher and higher into the air now. Nagisa started to feel the chill even though she had her jacket. Suddenly she felt Agito's arms come out from under her. She looked at him suddenly and she started to tumble down. She let out a little peep of a scream as she saw Agito speeding down by her. He was enjoying this but she wasn't as much. About twenty feet off the ground Agito finally grabbed Nagisa's hand and pulled her up into his arms again.

"What was that for!?" She asked shaken up.

"We're here." he answered as he set her on the ground. She looked at the store they were in front of and it hit her.

"Ikki brought me here Thursday." It was that Air Trek store. Agito walked in and held the door open for Nagisa.

"Hurry it up." she walked in quickly.

"Why bring me here?" she interrogated.

"What do you think? We're getting you some AT's." he answered.

"Me? AT's?"

"You can do it. You just play dumb. Besides...we could use an extra person against those bastards."

"Are you saying you need help?" Agito pushed Nagisa up against the wall and put his finger in her face.

" The fang king doesn't need help! This was all Akito's idea. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't care." Though Agito was starting to get aggressive, Nagisa wasn't scared. He pulled away from her and then looked the other way.

"Also...I don't want to have to carry you around all the time." he said more soft spoken.

Nagisa smiled and then saw two pairs of AT's she wanted. One was the boots she saw the other night. Another pair were normal height black AT's with a little bit of an icy blue snowflake at the sides. Agito saw her eying these two choices. He pulled out a large amount of money and looked at Nagisa.

"So you want those two then?"

"What are you doing with all that money?"

"I'm getting them for you. Now answer my question." he answered hastily.

"Yes. They are quite interesting." Agito lifted up Nagisa foot and looked at her shoe size. Then he went over to the counter where he asked for the Air Trek's in her size and purchased them. After purchasing them, he handed the bags to her and picked her up. He carried her outside and flew up once again. Little did they know, Emily was walking not to far from them and she saw Agito flying up and away with Nagisa. Her mouth dropped open a bit and she almost dropped her groceries. _What is Agito doing with Nagisa?_ She thought in complete shock. She knew when she got home she had to automatically start a gossip session with Yayoi over the phone.

They made it back to Nagisa's house and dropped off her new AT's. Nagisa wondered why if she had AT's why was it that Agito was still carrying her from place to place. Cause that's what they had been doing for awhile now. Agito was just holding her and flying from place to place. Preferably just other stores just to look at things. Since they weren't doing much serious things...it really did seem like a date with Agito. They even stopped at an arcade to test how strong Agito's kicks were to everybody else's. Agito broke the machine with his kick which made him win a free ticket to an AT game which he just gave it to Nagisa. Nagisa in all honesty didn't want it but she didn't let him know that. Akito came out after the breaking of the machine and now it was Akito. He grabbed onto her hand and started running. She was startled since his coming out was so sudden.

"Come on. I want to show you my favorite Ice Cream stand!" Akito yelled back at her. She was having a hard time keeping up with his excitement. When the stand was in view, Akito ran like mad to get there before everyone else.

"One chocolate ice cream please. With sprinkles and on a cone." Akito rushed the words out his mouth. He took the ice cream that was ready and payed for it. He ran back over to Nagisa who was on a bench trying to catch her breath.

"Here. Try it." he handed it to her.

"Um. Thank you Akito." she gave the ice cream a couple licks and then looked at Akito who was in agony waiting for her response.

"It's yummy." she said softly. Akito beamed and then he stared at her and opened his mouth.

"Feed me." he said happily. Nagisa laughed a little and put the ice cream up to his mouth. Akito started to lick the ice cream like crazy. She giggled some more telling him to slow down a bit.

"You can have another lick you know." Akito informed her.

"Oh. Thank you." Nagisa licked the ice cream some more. As she was continuing licking the ice cream, she felt the ice cream shake on the opposite side. She looked and saw Akito licking the other side of the ice cream. This didn't bother her at all. She just wondered how it looked to those who walked by and saw them sharing an ice cream. _Like a couple most likely..._she thought as her face turned a little tint of red. She stopped licking the ice cream for a second and was about to continue until she realized Agito was out licking the ice cream now. Now there was a problem. She looked away quickly and came up with a quick excuse.

"I'm thirsty now." She blurted out as she walked over to a juice bar. While she got herself a juice she was looking around at all the passing civilians. She took a a long drink of her juice and swallowed only for her eyes to widen a little. The guy from the game who tried taking her was not to far from here. He was walking on the sidewalk. He must have not noticed her yet. She didn't want him to notice at all to be exact. She went over to Agito and pointed the guy out. Agito's facial features tensed up. He wrapped an arm around Nagisa's shoulders and started to lead her off away from the guy. He had the ice cream in the other hand. The guy looked over there and stood still. Nagisa looked back to see him again but some random tall fat guy got in her way. This was Agito's chance. He picked her up swiftly with one arm and flew off fast. The only thing he left behind was the ice cream.

* * *

The day had been long. It was a couple minutes after sunset. They had returned to the park from yesterday bringing one of Nagisa's new pair of AT's with her. Agito had been teaching her for a good three hours. Finally she seemed to have the hang of it. Nagisa was soaring the skies right above the pond now. She was so happy to finally have some control of her actions. Agito watched her from the ground just standing. Nagisa was finally coming down toward the ground after about ten minutes of non-stop flying. She started to skid on the ground trying to stop herself. When she finally came to a stop not to far from Agito, she walked forward a little bit only for her to trip. Agito rushed forward to catch her but...

"Would you watch were your going!?" he yelled.

Nagisa's face fell into Agito's chest. She lifted her head up to look at him. Her face was a good couple inches away from his. Agito said nothing but her face lit up red. Agito suddenly switched to Akito who was now staring at Nagisa.

"I'm sorry..." she spoke softly.

Akito just suddenly closed the gap between there faces with a kiss to the lips. Nagisa's eyes widened. She had no idea how to react besides now she knew, it was most certain that Akito had liked her as well.


End file.
